Tell Me About Your Day
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: A series of PokéShipping drabbles/short stories that I've compiled, I'm trying to post at least one every week. Each story will usually have it's own plot, though some may connect to each other. Some of them will have a lot of fluff, others may be more series, I just hope you all like them! I enjoy writing them and I can't wait to add more of Ash and Misty adventure.
1. She's Better

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I went on another hiatus… Sorry about that. I'm going to start a series of short drabbles so I have something posted while I'm finishing up _Blunders In Unova_ and _Make It Happen_. Those two stories have been on going for years… I'm trying desperately to finish them but I'm suffering an enormous writers block. Anyways, I hope you guys like these! Sometimes they will be random stories that don't link to each other, others may connect with each other in some way. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, I just own the plot (:

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 20 (Older by just a few months)**

**Brock: 24 **

Misty awoke to the sound of panting and heavy footsteps. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she cast a bleary glance in the direction of the sounds. It was none other than the Pokémon Master to be, Ash Ketchum. At first she was confused as to why Ash was awake before she was until she realized the sun had risen well above their campsite and it was nearly noon. Gasping at the waste of a morning, Misty stumbled out of her sleeping bag and quickly jumped up.

"Uh… You okay, Mist?" Ash's husky voice sounded from behind her and she quickly turned around to face him. Only then did she realize that Ash had stripped off his usual black shirt and was using it to mop the sweat off his face after training with his Pokémon. Flustered, Misty busied herself with her morning rituals, trying to make sure Ash didn't see the spreading blush creep across her pale face.

"Oh, y-yeah. I just didn't realize what time it was, I can't believe I slept this late." Misty stammered trying not to stare at his bare upper body.

"We traveled a long way yesterday, I don't blame ya! I would've slept longer myself if my stomach didn't tell me to get up." Ash smiled cheekily and Brock scoffed, appearing behind him.

"Yeah, and he ate almost all of our food, I managed to save you some, Misty, but we should probably get going soon to make it to the next town and be able to get a room at the Poké Center." Brock concluded, handing Misty a tin of some scrambled eggs, toast, and a few strips of bacon. Misty sighed quietly and began to pick at her breakfast. She was certainly happy to be traveling with her friends; she loved the new places they visited, seeing the new Pokémon, especially the water-type of course. She was just in an inner turmoil because the older they got the more she realize how strong her feelings were for a certain raven haired boy, no _man_, now. Her eyes traveled over to where Ash sat, watching Pikachu practice Iron Tail on a nearby boulder. His shirt was still off, lying in a damp heap at Ash's feet. She couldn't help but admire how dedicated to his Pokémon he was, he always had been. She inwardly groaned as Ash stood up, she watched his muscles bunch up and then straightened out, as he stood tall. He walked over to the stream that stretched on behind him and dunked his dirty shirt into the water. It was now sopping wet, thankfully it was a rather warm, fall afternoon, and Ash put the shirt back on where it clung to him, showing every divot and curve of muscle.

"Hey, Misty, you've got a bit of drool hanging out of your mouth." Brock's deep voice scared Misty and she quickly tore her eyes off of Ash and glared at Brock.

"Shut up, Brock." She hissed, feeling more than embarrassed and Brock just snickered.

"When will you kids ever learn…" He sighed wistfully and cast a glance over at Misty.

"Brock, I'm twenty, I'm hardly a kid anymore." Misty retorted defiantly.

"Well, be that as it may, then why are you guys still playing the 'flirting-and-not-realizing-we're-flirting' game like you're back to being thirteen?" Brock asked with a smirk on his face. There was no point in denying it to Brock, he already knew, he'd known since she and Ash were ten, or so he says.

"Well, it's not as easy as just admitting it." Misty said sourly and Brock looked at her sympathetically.

"You should know I know that," Brock sighed, "But from the way things are going, you guys are going to keep doing this back and forth thing for years to come until one of you finds someone else." Brock stated and Misty knew he was right, it was a 'now or never' kind of thing. Brock suddenly piped up again, "And what a waste it would be if you guys didn't get together! Do something about it, Misty; I would be let down if it didn't happen. It would be a tragedy, a waste!" He ended dramatically and Misty rolled her eyes but understanding the truth in his words.

"What would be a waste?" Ash questioned, bounding over to them with Pikachu opting out by running instead of sitting on his shoulder because he didn't want to get his paws wet. Misty nearly fell over at the thought of Ash overhearing the conversation she just had with Brock.

"Nothing." Misty said quickly and at the same time Brock said, "You'll find out," and winked at a puzzled looking Ash. Ash just shrugged it off, gathering his things in his old, green backpack. Misty groaned and eyed Brock scathingly who seemed to be purposefully ignoring her. Sighing, she rolled up her sleeping bag and gathered the rest of her things so she was ready to travel.

The trio finally reached the town over from where they had made camp the previous night, and booked a room for later in the evening. It was nearing dinnertime and they were looking for a reasonably priced restaurant to eat at to give Brock a rest from cooking. After washing up and getting changed out of their dirty clothing, they set off into the town and found a fine bar and grill called _Charmander's Flame_. Ash and Brock went ahead to see how long the wait was and Misty walked slower, taking in all the little shops and sites in the town. She decided to pull her hair out of her usually ponytail and let it hang loose around her shoulders. As Misty approached the area where they were waiting to be seated, she saw Ash chatting with a far too friendly brunette girl. Misty didn't know what they were talking about but the girl kept touching Ash's arm and flipping her hair back while Ash smiled at her. Misty fumed and resisted the urge to go and whack the girl in the face. Brock made eye contact with her and made a shooing motion to her to go to Ash and Misty sighed. She tried hard not to stomp over to the pair but she rather quickly reached them.

"Hey, Ash, how's it going, how long is the wait to go eat?" Misty barged in, ignoring the girl who had been cut off mid sentence.

"Oh, hey Mist! It's about twenty minutes before we eat." Ash said with a smile and then the girl interrupted.

"Excuse me, but we're having a conversation here." She snapped at Misty and she tried very hard not to lose her temper in front of strangers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Misty apologized though her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I wasn't aware."

"This is Abigail, by the way, Mist. She was just talking to me about-" Ash started and then was cut off by Abigail.

"I was just saying how we should be alone." She said coldly and Misty pulled a face.

"My pleasure. Enjoy her, Ash." Misty turned quickly and stalked away, leaving a confused looking Ash. Misty slumped back over to where Brock was seated and sighed in defeat.

"I'm probably too late, Brock. He doesn't feel the same way, he'll find someone else and… that's that…" Misty trailed off and Brock put a sympathetic arm around her and said, "I wouldn't give up just yet." As soon as he finished his sentence, Misty looked up to see Ash standing in front of her.

"Hey… You wanna come with me for a minute? We'll be right back, Brock." Ash asked and nodded to Brock and Misty begrudgingly got up. She had a small ounce of satisfaction as she saw Abigail staring daggers at her and Ash as he led them out of the waiting room and onto the sidewalk outside the restaurant.

"What did you need, Ash?" Misty asked flatly, looking at the tanned boy in front of her.

"Well, you seemed upset… I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Ash shuffled awkwardly and Misty felt like she was being pitied.

"I'm fine. You can go back to Abigail now, I'm sure she'll be missing you." Misty spat out her words and turned to leave only to be stopped by Ash's hand on her shoulder.

"No, wait. I don't want to go back to Abigail…" Ash answered and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, she certainly seemed better than I am to talk to so, just go, you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Misty finished, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's not better than you, don't say that. She's just some random girl who was talking to-"

"She's some random girl who you'll probably want to go off with." Misty blurted out, interrupting Ash.

"What?" Ash asked in confusion and Misty felt like slapping her hands over her mouth for saying that. "Why would I want to go off with her?"

"Because she's better…" Misty whispered dejectedly and slumped her shoulders.

"How could she be better than you?" Ash murmured, glancing down at Misty.

"Maybe not her, but you'll find someone better…" Misty was barely audible at this point and she felt utterly defeated and embarrassed. To her surprise and anger, Ash gave a small chuckle and smiled at Misty's scowling face.

"Misty, if you think that's possible then you really doubt yourself."

"What?" Misty asked in confusion and Ash smiled at her.

"How was I supposed to know that the perfect girl actually liked me?" He whispered, stepping closer to Misty and making her shiver.

"I never said I liked you." Misty said stubbornly and Ash smiled and snickered. "And what do you mean you didn't know, are you that dense! I mean it was pretty obviously, Brock said he's known since we were, like ten and-" Misty's rant was ended by Ash placing a tender and nervous kiss on her lips.

"Shouldn't you know by now I'm a little oblivious?" Ash said with a small smirk and Misty rolled her eyes but then pulled him in for a hug.

"So... does this mean you like me?" Ash asked, actually sounding unsure of himself, even a little worried and Misty laughed.

"Yes, I think this would mean I like you, Mr. Pokémon Master. It took you long enough." Ash sighed and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. You're just, kind of intimidating, Mist!" Misty scowled.

"Oh, I suppose this is a new feeling for me that just conveniently worked out with perfect timing. And I am not intimidating!" Misty growled in defiance and Ash laughed.

"That's my Mist." He guided her chin up and planted a stronger kiss this time and Misty smiled; in a way, this had conveniently worked out and she was happy.

**Author's Note: **Alright… So, it's not fantastic, not one of my best works but, it's the first drabble out of the series and I just want to have it out there to start off with. I hope you like it and as always read and review. Thank you!


	2. His Mist

**Author's Note: **Alright, a little story, kinda fluffy. The characters are slightly OOC, more than I wanted, especially Ash but I hope you still like it! This is the second chapter in my little series. (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, I only own the plot.

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 19**

**Brock: 24**

A bead of sweat dripped down Ash's tanned cheek and he clenched his teeth in frustration. Across from him was his new opponent, a kid named Josh who they had crossed paths with on their way back to Delia Ketchum's house. Ash and Squirtle were battling valiantly against Josh and his Raticate but they seemed to be on a downward spiral and Ash was heading towards defeat.

"Alright, Raticate, finish it off with Hyper Fang!" Josh yelled, pointing his finger towards Squirtle.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Ash called but it was too late, Raticate sunk his huge front teeth into Squirtle, pinning it down. It struggled a bit under Raticate's weight and then, unfortunately the poor turtle Pokémon's eyes went spiraling and fainted.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, "Alright, Squirtle, come back and rest, you did a great job." Ash then turned to Josh and shook his hand.

"You guys were tough to beat, thanks for the battle!" Josh said cheerily and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we'll meet up again for a rematch." Ash bid Josh a farewell and shuffled back over to where Brock was seated.

"Tough day, huh?" Brock asked sympathetically.

"Tough day? How about a tough week! That's the fifth time I've lost, I'm not doing anything different! That's probably my problem, I'm losing what I already have, I'll never be a Pokémon Master…" Ash trailed off miserably.

"Maybe you just have a lot on your mind? Maybe you just need to take a break for a little while." Brock suggested to a slumped over Ash.

"I don't see what could be on my mind, I mean I train hard and my team does great, nothing out of the ordinary that I could think-" Ash broke off as a certain orange-haired girl bound over to them. _Misty_. She had just been for a swim in a nearby lake, her orange locks splayed around her shoulders instead of their usual place atop her head. Her pale skin glistened in the sun, wet with water and Togetic floated not far behind. She approached them, using her towel to dry her arms off and reached for her bag to find her dry clothing.

"Hey, guys!" Misty called happily over to the two sitting on the ground.

"Hey, Mist…" Ash's eyes stayed glued on her until he heard Brock cough next to him.

"Nothing's on your mind, eh?" Brock stifled a laugh and Ash scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ash replied stubbornly, both knowing and not knowing what Brock fully meant. Ash had begun to realize there are other things besides Pokémon in this world. Food was an obvious one but there was one other thing, something that he hadn't fully understood or was aware of until he started getting older. _Girls._ Yes, there were girls everywhere around the world and Ash had traveled with numerous different girls but they had all be nothing more than friends. There was only one girl in particular that made him feel so, strange. That girl would be Misty, and the more Ash thought about it, the more it became apparent that he was feeling much more than friendship with his oldest friend. He guessed it might have always been there, he would get jealous over other guys that gave Misty attention; especially that meddling Rudy. Ash fumed; _Rudy_. He wanted to take away _his_ Mist. Ash must've been pulling a face because suddenly he felt someone sit down beside him.

"You okay?" Misty questioned, looking concerned for the raven-haired young man.

"Oh," Ash was sure he was blushing like mad, "Yeah, I'm fine, Mist. Just hasn't been a successful week is all."

"Why not? You're training hard, you're doing very well." Misty soothed.

"I've lost five times this week, _five_!" Ash got some of his spirit back only to transform it into anger.

"We all lose some battles, Ash. Literally and figuratively." Misty pointed out and Ash slumped back down and sighed.

"Brock thinks I have "things on my mind"." Ash quoted Brock with his fingers.

"Well, that could be possible. Anything bothering you in particular lately?" Misty asked and Ash froze. He didn't know what to say and Misty was sure to find out his secret and she was sure to laugh at him.

"Uh…" Ash began awkwardly, looking at Misty's expectant face.

"You can tell me anything, Ash you know that." Ash almost scoffed out loud and then opted out to wringing his hands together and shuffling his feat.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it." Ash muttered and turned away feeling miserable.

"I don't see why not," Misty huffed, showing her attitude that Ash once feared when they were younger, "I don't understand why you're acting so weird, you're not even acting like yourself, Ash Ketchum! I wouldn't pin you for someone who accepts defeat this easy." Ash felt a prick of anger at Misty, couldn't she just let it be? Did he really want her to let it be though? Ash's inner debate had kept him silent for a few moments.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just confused, okay?" Ash retorted and sighed.

"I'd almost believe you discovered what girls were…" Misty muttered, not intending for Ash to hear but he certainly had and he felt a hot blush spread across his face.

"Wait, you know?" He squeaked out.

"Huh? Know what?" Misty asked quizzically.

"Uh…" Ash knew he had blown it; he let too much slip out because of his big mouth.

"Wait, did you discover girls?" Misty gasped in disbelief.

"Well, I am 19 Misty." Ash defended himself and crossed his arms though he was fully embarrassed.

"You did!" Misty said sharply and then a look of doubt covered her face, "So, who's the lucky lady?" Misty finished quietly, looking up at Ash, her wet tendrils of hair shuttering slightly in the breeze.

"Uh…" Ash stuttered yet again, knowing his face was a bright red, how was he supposed to handle this?

"I'm sure whoever it is would be really happy to know they have a future Pokémon Master liking them." Misty said with a small, almost sad smile.

"Well, she's pretty great herself." Ash whispered almost inaudibly, "She's one of the coolest people I know." Ash said a little louder and Misty just looked at him.

"Well, are you at least going to tell me who she is?" Misty asked expectantly though, she sounded a little reluctant. Ash decided there was no going back at this point and a small spark of courage jolted through him, or was that Pikachu?

"I-I guess…" Ash sighed.

"Do I know her?" Misty scrunched up her nose in thought and Ash stifled the urge to display his goofy grin at how cute she looked.

"I guess you could say that." Ash smirked at the puzzled looking girl next to him.

"Well, that doesn't really help, Ash." Misty said flatly, "What does she look like? What is she like?"

"Well, she's really pretty and she's got these big, beautiful eyes that look like the ocean…" Ash trailed off, genuinely describing how amazing Misty was, "You know, she's an awful lot like you, Mist, I bet you'd like her." Misty looked maybe, hopeful? Did she actually like him too; was he not making a fool of himself?

"So… What's her name?" Misty asked tentatively.

"It starts with… an M…" Ash began cautiously and Misty's eyes suddenly brightened.

"And…?"

"It ends in a Y…" Ash stuck out his lower lip a little further into a slight pout to keep from giggling.

"…What?" Misty gasped quietly.

"It's… May. Can you believe it? I don't know how to tell her, I'm so nervous." Ash had to hold his breath to keep from laughing but then Misty looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Oh… I'm sure she'll be so happy…" Misty turned, looking as if she were about to cry and started to get up. Ash felt terrible and reach up a hand to stop her from leaving.

"Mist, wait." She turned with a slight glisten in her cerulean eyes, "I'm not talking about May…"

"Ash Ketchum you insensitive jerk!" Misty fumed, wiping away angry tears and Ash shielded himself from the fury of her small fists. Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Misty, I'm just kidding around, May couldn't even compare to you… I just don't know… is that how you feel too?"

"Well, it's quite obvious I do now! Are you oblivious or just stupid?" Misty was still fuming but Ash didn't take her words to heart, he was ecstatic, his Mist, she was his Mist.

"Misty, you have no idea how much you've been on my mind, I can't sleep, I can only eat one helping at meal times, I-" Ash was cut off by Misty's soft lips crashing into his. Ash reveled the moment; his hands moved up to her face, her hair still damp from the water curled around his fingers. He pressed his lips harder onto Misty's, never wanting it to end. They soon, however, had to break free to get a breathe in and Ash stopped to gaze at Misty adoringly.

"That's all I've ever wanted to happen." Misty admitted with a blush that streaked across her cream colored face and Ash smiled.

"My babies! My babies are all grown up!" Brock suddenly appeared, fake tears streaming down his face and Ash almost fell over.

"Brock! What the-" Ash started off angrily and Brock interrupted him by hugging him and Misty.

"Get off you great load!" Misty squeaked, her blush raging now.

"I can't believe you were spying!" Ash stammered incredulously.

"Hey! It wasn't just me!" Brock said shaking his hands and nodding over to Pikachu and Togetic who now froze in their places, afraid to be under the wraith of Ash and Misty. Suddenly Misty started to laugh slightly.

"You guys are ridiculous." She said with a smirk and Ash joined in with her.

"I guess I don't really care, I get Misty so I win." Ash stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms.

"Hey, it's not a competition! Maybe Nurse Joy will one day love Brock." Misty shook with laughter and Ash high fived her while Brock fell over with real tears streaming down his face.

"Hey! Maybe I'll start winning battles again." Ash suddenly shot up in triumph.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, you only did this for the battles." Misty scoffed in a fake hurt voice and Ash stooped back down to her again.

"We _both_ win." Ash concluded, placing a small kiss on his best friend's lips completely content.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Please read and review and keep a lookout for the next installment!


	3. Ash's Hat

**Author's Note:** Okay, hey guys! This one is totally different than my first two; Ash and Misty are older now and have a family. I do hope you like it; I thought it would be a cute, short story. I enjoyed writing it! (:

**Disclaimer: **I just own the plot!

**Ash: 27**

**Misty 27**

**Logan: 6**

"Misty! MISTY!" Ash shrieked from the living room and Misty groaned. _What now?_ She walked down the flight of stairs from their bedroom and met a hysteric Ash tearing up the couches clearly looking for something.

"Ash, what in the name of Arceus are you doing?" Misty gasped in puzzlement. The man's black hair was sticking up in erratic tufts from him running his hands through it.

"Misty, this is serious. I can_not_ find my League hat. I _need_ it Misty, I never lose that hat!" Ash fretted, his eyes moving around the room sporadically. It was true, Ash never lost that hat, he literally loved the thing as much as one of his kids. Misty sighed, "First, you need to calm down, we'll find it, I'm sure it hasn't gone too far. You had it this morning, right?"

"Yes, I had it this morning, and I can't calm down! I need it, I have a meeting with the Elite Four later this evening, I need to wear it." Ash pouted like a little kid and Misty fought the urge to laugh, he still was a little kid in many ways and she secretly hoped he would always, in some ways, stay like that.

"I know, I know. Alright, I'll take a look around too." Misty stated and she walked back up to their room to search around. Even Togetic floated in and looked in every corner and on top of shelves, in the backs of the closets but they both turned up with nothing. Misty made her way back to the lower floor; Ash was still in a panic in the living room, though he was on his way to his study, his hands back in his thick, black hair. Misty headed to the kitchen looking amongst the paper work that Ash was to take with him later, and behind the fruit bowls perched on the dining room table. Suddenly, Misty heard a giggle from under the table she had just been at. Smiling, she peeked her head down under and was met face to face with Logan, she and Ash's six year old. Ash's League hat sat on top of his head, pressing his mop of black hair down by his ears. It was too big for the young boy so it fell off to the side a bit and his big blue eyes shone up at Misty.

"What are you doing with Daddy's hat young man?" Misty asked laughing at the mini Ash under the table.

"I _am_ Daddy!" He corrected her, flipping the hat backwards as he had seen Ash do many times in battle. Just then Pikachu popped out from behind Logan, giggling.

"Ah, I see you conspired with him too, Pikachu." Misty smirked and Pikachu snickered behind him, "Well, come here Pokémon Master." Misty beckoned Logan to come out and Pikachu bounded out after him. His blue orbs sparkled with mischief as he played with the brim of the red and white cap.

"What are we going to tell Daddy? He's been looking for his hat for a while." Misty lightly scolded her son but couldn't help but smile at the boy as he just shrugged his little shoulders. Just then Ash rounded the corner about to say something else in aggravation but his eyes fell onto his son. Misty could tell he was relieved but he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, would you look at this? The hat thief has been captured." Ash said, trying not to laugh as Logan gave a big, cheeky grin that he inherited from non other than Ash himself.

"I'm you, Daddy!" Logan chirped, whipping the hat back around on his head once again and Ash laughed.

"I guess you are, buddy!"

"Alright, Logan, you're going to need to give Daddy his hat back though, he needs to go to a Pokémon Master meeting! He needs his special hat." Misty explained to the young boy and Logan looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, okay Mommy… Here you go Daddy." Logan slipped the hat off his head and handed it to Ash. Then Ash plopped it back onto his head, splaying his black curls out again.

"That's okay. I'm going to tell the Elite Four that there's another Pokémon Master who's holding on to it for me until I get home." Misty smiled at Ash as Logan smiled brightly.

"Really? I'm a Pokémon Master! They better watch out, c'mon Pikachu!" Logan dashed off with Pikachu right at his heals. Misty embraced Ash and laughed and Ash squeezed her in return.

"He'll be a Pokémon Master in no time." Ash stated proudly and Misty chuckled.

"Just like his dad." Misty answered fondly, resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short, but read and review! I hope you guys like it. (:


	4. Their Home

**Author's Note:** Another drabble about Ash and Misty's life as adults, I hope you like it! It's short but kinda cute I think; I like writing about their family. (:

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

**Ash: 27**

**Misty: 28 (older by a few months)**

"This house is amazing…" Misty breathed looking up at the abode in front of her. It was large but had a modest look to it, she and Ash gradually made their way up to the front door, the realtor leading them in. The inside shone with stainless steel appliances and sturdy oak furniture. Ash grabbed Misty's hand as they looked around the spacious home; a large kitchen with an equally amazing dining room with an eight foot table- enough to fit her and Ash's family. A grand staircase led to the upper level and off the right of the stairs opened up to the living room of Misty's dreams. Two large, plush brown-leather couches sat in it; tasteful decorations were sprinkled around the room along with an imposing stone fireplace. Ash was especially excited about the flat screen television that sat in the middle of that wall across from one of the couches.

"Image the live battles I could watch on that thing… Gotta keep up with any competition I might have!" Ash grinned cheekily and Misty smiled and rubbed his arm. There was a humble office that had two French doors leading into it; a pine computer desk sat in its space and there was a large bay window to the left.

"Everything's so perfect here." Misty whispered to Ash and he nodded in return though motioned to see upstairs. They were led to the upper floor, Misty loved that everywhere had wood flooring; it made everything more cozy in her opinion. They were first led to where the bathroom was and there were three smaller rooms, "Perfect for children." The realtor said with a wink. They were big, small rooms, small compared to the other rooms in the house but, coming from not a lot, both Misty and Ash thought they were enormous. They were perfect for anyone to grow up in and Misty was thoroughly excited. Lastly, the grand finale of upstairs was the master bedroom, which came into view with all its glory. Misty held her breath in anticipation. It was a little silly to get so excited about a bedroom, she knew that, but Misty had always been cramped up in her small room at the Gym in Cerulean City while her sisters had gotten the larger ones. Having a big room all to herself, and Ash's, was truly exhilarating. They were led through the doorway into a bright and open room adorned with a king size bed with a posh comforter. There were big bureaus on either side of the room and huge bay window off to the right. A desk was set up next to a window in the further back and a hanging fan hung over the bed. Skylights allowed bright sunlight to filter through creating pleasant streaks of yellow across the wooden floors. Another large television hung on the wall across from their bed and Misty saw Ash get visibly excited again.

"The master bedroom is certainly breathtaking don't you think?" Ms. Ratone, the realtor suggested, motioning around the whole room.

"I'd say so." Misty agreed excitedly and Ash smiled down at her.

"Would you just give us a minute to discuss, please?" Ash asked politely and Ms. Ratone nodded her head and stepped out closing the door.

"Ash!" Misty squeaked, "I _love _it, I can see us living here... our family living here…" Misty gushed and Ash fondly rubbed her swollen belly.

"I know, Mist. It's perfect." Ash agreed, glancing around the room once again.

"We've looked at so many other places, this is like heaven. It's also close to your mom and not that faraway from Cerulean City! I don't think we can pass this up." Misty concluded and Ash nodded.

"We should tell her, I want to make an offer as soon as possible. This place is _ours_, Mist." Ash smiled, "What do you think buddy?" Ash stooped down, talking directly to Misty's stomach, "You wanna grow up here, Logan?" Misty giggled and then gasped.

"I think he just kicked! He must like it here too." Ash smiled and kissed Misty's stomach and then placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait to raise our family here." Ash sighed. Ever since Ash had become a Pokémon Master a few years ago, they had received plenty of money to live off of and they had just stumbled upon their dream house. Ms. Ratone then opened up the door and peeked in, "Have you two made a decision?" Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled gleefully.

"You've got a deal." Ash stated and stuck his hand out for a handshake confirming their future.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys have been liking these! Read and review, thank you so much!


	5. Their Bickering

**Author's Note: **This one is from Brock's point of view, it's just a quick drabble of him babysitting. Hopefully you guys like it, there's not a lot of Pokéshipping in it but I thought it was kind of fun. It shows the relationship Brock has with Ash and Misty's kids. (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, I just own the plot.

**Ash: 33**

**Misty: 33**

**Logan: 7**

**Hidey: 6**

**Brock: 37**

Ash and Misty had finally taken a break from their two young children, Logan and Hidey, and had asked Brock to babysit them while they went on a dinner date. Of course Uncle Brock said yes, anytime he could spend time with the Ketchum kids was like a present to him; he loved those kids. Obviously since Brock had been taking care of all his younger siblings since he was very young, Ash and Misty knew that he would be the perfect babysitter and 'uncle'. Of course Logan and Hidey loved Uncle Brock and were rather excited for him to come and be their plaything for the night.

"Alright you two, be good for Uncle Brock." Misty lightly warned the children staring up at her with bright blue and green eyes.

"We will mommy." Hidey promised, her reddish-brown curls bobbing as she nodded her head solemnly. Logan nodded in sync with his sister and Brock stifled a smirk at how much she looked like Misty.

"Hey, thanks Brocko, we appreciate it." Ash said as he slapped his hand with Brock's in a handshake.

"You know it's no problem, I love hanging out with these guys!" Brock answered with a smile down at the two kids and they giggled back up at him, "You two have fun at dinner. Everything will be fine here, you guys deserve a night out."

"Thanks Brock." Misty said with a smile; she looked tired but she was done up beautifully. Both she and Ash looked stunning; after all, it was their first night out without the kids in years. Brock bid his oldest friends a final goodbye and as soon as the door clicked shut he heard high-pitched giggling and running around.

"Hey, whoa there guys! I know mommy and daddy are out but you can't be playing like that!" The two stopped looking confused and then Brock laughed.

"You can't be playing like that… Without me!" Brock chased after the two as they squealed in delight, "Let's head out in the backyard though, we don't want to break anything." Brock had them in tow, venturing out to the large yard that stretched far out, and trees dotted the landscape creating a crescent around the grass. Brock watched as the raven-haired boy and Hidey with her auburn curls bounce around the yard, hanging off the swing set, and climbing up in the tree house. He thought fondly of Lucy back at their home; she and Brock had three children; his oldest ten year old Jay, their seven year old Emma, and then lastly their little six year old Millie. He was so happy having his own children; he had made sure it was alright that he could come babysit the Ketchum kids and Lucy had said it was fine and her mother was coming to help her with their three little ones. Logan and Hidey always had a great time with their cousins, being such close age proximity; they could always find something to do. Brock noted that Pikachu was helping him keep the kids in check, the little yellow mouse skirting around where they were playing, jumping on them and licking them fondly from time to time. Ash had told Brock years ago, when Logan was first born, that Pikachu had, had a little bit of a tough time adjusting to having kids be part of their family. Soon after, though, Pikachu loved the children and played with them everyday, Brock could tell that Ash had been so pleased. Brock was soon broken out of his reminiscing by the sound of bickering from the two children that were once playing so nicely.

"_No_, Hidey, it's _my_ turn to go down the slide! You just went down it!" Logan stated, giving Hidey an incredulous look and the hotheaded girl crossed her arms in defiance.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you took too long to climb the ladder, Logan." Hidey stated matter-of-factly. Logan may have been older but Hidey had always acted wise beyond her years, taking after her mother. Logan, the poor boy, had taken after his father and, of course, Brock knew he was already going to lose this battle and stifled a small laugh.

"I should be going down now!" Logan replied stubbornly trying to push past his sister but she wouldn't budge.

"No, I'm going. I got here first, _you _should be a gentleman!" Hidey pointed a small finger at her brother, eyes blazing. Soon after that Logan turned to Brock, "Uncle Brock! She's being mean…" He whimpered and Brock had to hold in a giggle because that was something Ash would have said.

"Alright, guys, come on, let's not fight." Brock tried to mediate but Hidey was talking again.

"What a baby! Why are you bringing Uncle Brock into this? Just let me go down because I got here _first_."

"No! We take turns like always." Logan shot back.

"You were playing with Pikachu!" Hidey exclaimed and Brock saw Pikachu rub a small paw behind its head and scamper off.

"I was on my way to the ladder!" Logan retorted.

"You were not!"

"Yes, I was!" Brock groaned knowing this was going to go on for a while. These two were just like Ash and Misty when the three of them would travel, how was he stuck with another pair of bickering kids? He sighed fondly and just laughed quietly to himself; he wouldn't have it any other way. Eventually, Hidey pushed her way down the slide in triumph and Logan sulked down it after her, slowly coming to a stop at the bottom and lying in the grass. The two resumed playing for a while and Brock chased them around playing tag. He let out Geodude and the giant floating rock gave them rides around the yard while they laughed gleefully. Brock then heard the backdoor open; _Ash and Misty must be home already._ He turned to great his two friends who called out for him and Logan and Hidey ran up to their parents.

"So, how were they?" Misty whispered off to the side to Brock and he laughed. Misty gave him a concerned and weary look in return.

"They were fine. A little bickering but that's nothing I haven't been prepared for." Misty relaxed a little and smiled.

"I'm sure that you and Lucy have your hands full at home." Brock snickered and shook his head.

"The kids may be a handful but I was ready for this long before children." He gave Misty a sly smile and winked, "Who do you think these two take after?" Misty scowled at him.

"I hope you're not talking about Ash and I." She almost growled though there was a gleam of mischief in her cerulean eyes.

"Oh, why ever would you guess that?" Brock held his breath to stop from laughing.

"Ash, Brock's making fun of us!" Misty whined to her husband.

"Why, what are you saying, Brock?" Ash asked puzzled.

"He says that the kids are just like us when we were young." Ash, still looking puzzled responded, "What do you mean?" Misty rolled her eyes at the black haired man.

"Are you serious, Ash? Do you not remember what it was like traveling?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me, there were lots of things that happened!" Ash defended himself.

"_Specifically_ between you and I? Ring any bells?" Misty asked irritated and Brock laughed. He watched as Ash and Misty started bickering even more about how Ash never remembers anything and then Logan and Hidey started fighting over a toy. It was like watching the same scene twice at the same time. Brock sighed and shook his head, _some things will never change._


End file.
